


Glitch Williams!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: The Glitch Techs have to fix a body swap glitch!
Kudos: 2





	Glitch Williams!

Miko was in her room of her house when she saw a new game system.

"Did you buy this game system for me?" she asked Lexi.

"No, I thought you bought it for me. It is mine now!" Lexi said, and she did a evil laugh and took the system.

"Hey, that was a Hinobi Switch!" Miko said but then because Lexi didn't turn it off right before she took it there was a glitch!

"Oh, no, what just happened!" Miko said becuase her body was Lexi now and her sister was in her body.

"We switched bodies?" Lexi who was Miko now said.

"It is a glitch!" Miko said, and she called High 5 and Mitch Williams to fix it.

"Glitch Williams here to the rescue!" Mitch said.

"Oh no he is a glitch too?" High 5 said.

"No I just thought I would try a cool name," Mitch said. "Do you not like the cool name because I don't actually care but it is cool."

"Okay," High 5 said, and then they used their gontlets to fix the glitch and make Miko and Lexi normal.

"No, I am now Mitch!" Miko said as Mitch an hour later. Lexi was back in her own body again.

"Ha, ha! I was a glitch all along," Glitch Williams said because he was Miko now. "Now I have the no reset power!"

"Oh, no? Mitch was always a glitch. We should have known!" High 5 said. Then he used his gauntlet on the glitch in Miko but he was really careful because it was Miko.

"I am back!" Miko said. "Thanks Bergy, she said because she thought Bergy fixed her but it was 5 all along.

"We have to tell Phil that we caught Mitch because he was a glitch!" High 5 said.

So they went back to Glitch Techs HQ at Hinobi and told him but Mitch was already there.

"Did you catch the glitch me?" Mitch said. "I have been trying to catch him for years but I only just escaped from the closet he trapped me in two years ago."

"This is the real Mitch Williams" Phil said. "You only knew the Glitch Williams before."

"Okay," Miko said.

The End


End file.
